Felicity Harrington
Felicity Nola Harrington is the only child of Jeremy and Colin Harrington-Kelly. Born as the result of a short-lived liaison between Jeremy and Winifred Williams (the latter of whom didn't want a child), she spent the first two years of her life in London before relocating to Havelock, North Carolina, USA with her father. She was adopted by Colin when her father married him shortly after her fourth birthday and developed a particularly close bond with her non-biological father. She attended Primary Wizarding School in Salem, Massachusetts from September 2083 through June 2089 and began her education at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in September 2089, where she was sorted into Thunderbird house. In the summer of 2092, just after her third year at Ilvermorny, Felicity and her family moved back to London and in the September she began her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was sorted into Slytherin house. Since a young age she had a great love for animals, and during her time at Hogwarts she decided that she wanted to pursue Creature Healing at University. As of September 2096, she will be a student of Wizarding University, Madrid, doing a foundation year in Spanish before embarking on to Creature Healing Studies. She currently lives in Madrid with fellow former-Slytherin Vivian Fairfield and is dating Diego Calderón. Her best friend is Junia Botros. Personality ISTJ-T - THE LOGISTICIAN History Early Life Education Ilvermorny Hogwarts Fourth Year Fifth Year Sixth Year Seventh Year University Relationships Family Jeremy Harrington-Kelly Colin Harrington-Kelly Winifred Williams Trevor Williams Hazel Williams Romantic Flynn Kowalski '(November 2093 - October 2094, May 2095 - July 2095) '''Diego Calderón '(April 2096 - Present) Friendships '''Baylen Brown Darcy Forsfelle '''became a good friend to Felicity during their seventh year at Hogwarts, when they both helped to plan and execute the Prom. During the mistletoe debacle before Christmas, when one decided to follow Felicity around until she kissed someone, Neo suggested that she kiss a passing Darcy. Partly to get rid of the plant and partly to annoy Neo, Felicity did. In the following weeks, Darcy admitted that he liked her and wanted to kiss her again, but Felicity didn't reciprocate these feelings. They remained friends, however, and Darcy was there to support her when she got rejected from her first choice university, even opening the letter from Madrid when she refused to and being the barer of good news. '''Harriet Paton Julie Bellaire Junia Botros Mason Spencer Neo Coelho'' ''was possibly one of the most infuriating boys Felicity had ever met: he made assumptions about her based on other peoples opinions and rumours, and riled her with a comment that she was 'off limits'. She hated his superior and entitled attitude and he seemed amused by her temper and impatience. After one of many arguments, Neo admitted that he had feelings for her and, shocked, Felicity kissed him to determine whether the infuriation was actually infatuation - whilst undoubtedly attracted to him, she felt guilty ''during the kiss, but couldn't determine why and so avoided him. When she eventually realised the guilt had been due to her feelings for Diego, his dormmate, Felicity approached Neo to apologise for leading him on and to inform him of her changed relationship status. His dismissive nature rattled her and left her feeling awful, although she told him she did want to try and be friends. After the events of the Inferi attack, she tried to offer him support in the hospital wing (albeit not knowing the extent of his injuries), but he was unreceptive and she continued to feel guilty for hurting his feelings. '''Orion Zunther', a fellow Slytherin, and Felicity grew close during their seventh year at Hogwarts. Knowing that she had a habit of standing in the glass-less windows of the Astronomy Tower, he created a safety contraption for her, allowing her to swing off the side of the tower. When she planned the Prom, he invited her to test said contraption, giving her the view of 'PROM?' spelt in hundreds of candles on the grounds by the Lake. Felicity agreed to go with him to the dance, but after things escalated with Diego had to cancel this date. Orion was very kind about it, and hoped Felicity would be happy, which only made her feel more guilty about it. Ringo Stemp Skylar Diggory Valko Petrov Vivian Fairfield Pets * Josie (Labrador) (d. 2093) * Dingo (Common Barn Owl) * Gigi (Pygmy Puff) * Floyd (Aethonan - part of the CoMC long term assignment during her fifth year, Felicity was allowed to adopt Floyd following successful completion. Although she stayed at Hogwarts during the summer breaks, upon graduation and subsequent acceptance to University, Felicity moved Floyd to the campus barns.) Achievements and Qualifications Ordinary Wizarding Levels (2094) * Astronomy - O * Ancient Runes - D * Care of Magical Creatures - O * Charms - E * Defence Against the Dark Arts - A * Herbology - A * History of Magic - P * Potions - E * Transfiguration - A Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests (2096) * Astronomy - O * Care of Magical Creatures - O * Charms - A * Herbology - E * Potions - E Other * Apparation and International Apparation License(s) (2095 and 2096, respectively) Category:Slytherin Category:Alumni Category:Thunderbird Category:Wizarding University Category:Characters Category:Class of 2096